A Different Spin
by FranticNonsense
Summary: AU where our beloved characters are thrown in a high school setting. No zombies, no war. There are, however, plenty of insane situations and chaotic endeavors to go around. Includes as many characters as possible with a higher concentration on Caryl.


"Really? This is the movie we're watching for our date night?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with Zombieland?"

Lori shook her head and sighed dramatically at her boyfriend. "Nothing's wrong in moderation. But we've seen this movie 20 times in the last two months."

"And you laugh just as hard every time." Rick replied while getting the popcorn ready in the other room. She could hear the smile in his voice, and it only made her smile back.

"We're changing it up a bit. Only married couples watch the same thing on repeat day in and day out."

"You saying I'm not marriage material?" Rick sat down next to her while placing the bowl of salty snacks in her lap.

"I'm saying that I wanna live a little while we're young." She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth and crunched down.

"So what would you suggest? Maybe some skinny dipping? Spray paint some buildings and run from the cops?" Rick raised his eyebrows at her and chuckled as she rose from her seat.

"Let's start with something a little less dramatic. Like, changing our date night movie for example." She sorted through the possible movies on the shelf. "Oh, yes! This will do just fine."

"Just so long as it ain't Twilight." Rick warned.

"Even better." She flashed the DVD's cover of two men in white suits on the front.

"Shoulda known." Rick laughed. "You would pick a Channing Tatum movie."

"21 Jump Street blows Zombieland out of the water."

"Whatever you say. After you claimed Magic Mike was a cinematic masterpiece, I gave up on your judgment of a good movie." He said while she placed the DVD in the player.

She curled into his side as he caressed her head. "Don't hate Channing because you dance like your legs can't bend."

Rick faked an expression of hurt. "I can't believe you'd say that. I've come a long way since our first dance three years ago."

She smiled at the memory. He'd been so awkward as he asked for her hand in a dance. He had even gone so far as to use the word 'milady.' "I can't believe we've been dating since Freshman year. "

Rick kissed the top of her head. "I know. And senior year is gonna be the best year yet."

She groaned at the thought of class starting. "Can we just do Summer over? Is there a button for that?"

"If I find it, I'll let you know." His laugh was deep in his chest. "Come on. Let's enjoy our last day before school. Maybe if we're lucky, Jonah Hill and your boy will show up for class." Lori gave a longing sigh.

"A girl can dream."

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

A hand emerged from a pile of blankets and clumsily attempted to find the annoying source of sound. Once the snooze button had been pressed, a head full of messy brown hair peeked from the covers as well.

"Dammit…" Shane's early morning voice was groggy as he stretched his muscled arms over his head. "I am not in the mood to get up yet."

"So don't." Came a seductive voice as a blonde head popped out. Shane smiled back down at the woman stroking his stomach. Her eyes were still sleepy as well as her voice.

"Wish I could, Andrea." Shane rose from the bed and slid on a pair of boxers. Andrea took detailed notice from behind with a hungry look still in her eyes.

"Come on, not even for a bit?" She held the sheets up over her chest as she sat up. He was already adjusting the belt on his jeans.

"We're late enough as it is. And I've still gotta drop you off at your car down the street. Unless you don't mind wearing a torn dress?" He laughed as Andrea made her way, fully nude, to the bathroom. His eyes followed after until she closed the door.

"That reminds me, you owe me 75 dollars for that dress!" She yelled from the other room. Shane rolled his eyes and cursed under his breath. It wasn't his fault the damn fabric was so thin and his patience was nonexistent.

"75 dollars?" Shane hollered back as he pulled his shirt over top his form. "That thing barely covered ya anyways. Why pay so much for that little?"

"It's called taste." Andrea laughed as she came back from the bathroom and started putting on her underwear. "Don't blame me for the fact that you couldn't wait thirty seconds for me to take my clothes off."

"Nah, I blame you for the fact that I can't keep my hands off you." He snuck up behind her and started to trail kisses down her neck onto her shoulder as his hands massaged her upper arms. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Right idea, but your presentation is a problem. You have no patience." She turned into him and had their lips mesh together, which really got them out of their morning haze. Once they parted, she put a finger on his lips. "Now give me some of your clothes so I don't have to wander the streets naked."

"Don't act like you wouldn't enjoy it." Shane smirked as he wandered over to his dresser drawers and sorted through his shirts.

"I don't think it'd be so much me enjoying it as much as the rest of our school." She rested her hands on her hips. He tossed her the smallest shirt he could find and a pair of his gym shorts. "We're still clear on our relationship boundaries, right?"

"Oh, definitely. And that's why you're my favorite." Shane ran his hand through his tousled hair and scratched his head as he licked his lips. "My dirty little secret."

"Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret." Andrea finished getting Shane's clothes on and threw her leather jacket over top in case anyone recognized his shirt. "Always did like that song."

"Really, Carol? Why are you dressing so eccentric for the first day of school?" Michonne snickered as Carol pulled her brown curls into a high ponytail on her head. Her outfit may have consisted of baggy t-shirts and loose jeans, but she chose comfort over fashion almost every time.

Carol snorted as she side eyed Michonne. "Oh yes, first day of senior year. I forgot my tiara." She laughed.

"You own a tiara?" A deep voice rumbled behind the girls. "Now this, I gotta see."

"Shut up, Ty." Michonne gave his extra large bicep a fake punch as Carol's laugh grew in volume. "Don't you have some laps to run?"

"Did those this morning. Not due for more until after school. Get with the program." Tyreese rested his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair as he let out a long breath.

"I don't know why you insist on running so much. It's not like you won't make the football team if you can't run. You could just stand there, and no one would get past you." Carol smiled.

"You calling me fat?" His voice got high in defense. Carol blushed and tried to rephrase herself, but Michonne cut in before she could apologize.

"Sounds like it to me. Damn Carol. Summer's turned you cold."

"You all can just kiss my-"

"Hey guys!" Glenn's voice was chipper as usual as he entered their homeroom.

"Glenn, shouldn't you be with the Juniors?" Michonne raised an eyebrow at him. Glenn waved his hand in dismissal and leaned against the chalkboard. "Nah, Mr. Horvath is chill. He lets me get away with stuff like this all the time. Plus, you know I'm sneaky. I can get through our halls undetected no problem."

"Then maybe you shouldn't go announcing it in front of other teachers." An amused, but stern, voice rang from behind the young man. Glenn's spine snapped up as he turned to Mrs. Macleod. He raised his arms as a sign of defeat, and smudges of chalk were smeared down the side of his shirt.

"Sorry Mrs. Macleod! I'll be on my way."

"Tell Maggie we say hi!" Carol waved as Mrs. Macleod made sure to usher the young man out of there. "The kid can't keep a secret." She laughed as she continued to read her book. The bell rang then, and the entire homeroom settled down into their seats as Mrs. Macleod started to take attendance.

"Hey Carol, weren't you trying out for the position of head cheerleader?" Michonne whispered as the announcements started to ring throughout the classroom.

Carol gave a low, dramatic whistle. "Yeah, right. That's gonna be a bloodbath between Lori and Andrea-"

Mrs. Macleod's scolding voice interrupted the ladies. "I understand that you got assigned a new homeroom, young man, but you need to arrive on time."

Carol looked up in time to see the said young man scoffing and falling into his seat in the back of the room. He crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. "Bite me, ya old bat." He murmured under his breath just loud enough for Carol and her friends to hear.

"I didn't know he was transferring to our room." Tyreese mumbled to the girls.

"I heard he got kicked out of his last homeroom for getting in a fight with one of the other students after school." Michonne murmured. "But what else can you expect from-"

"Daryl Dixon." Carol whispered.


End file.
